The present invention relates to a switching device using silicon carbide as a base material and a gate drive circuit for the switching device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-134547 (Patent Document 1) or U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-218424 (Patent Document 2) corresponding thereto discloses an example of a normally-off type silicon carbide junction FET.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-21461 (Patent Document 3) or U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-14719 (Patent Document 4) corresponding thereto discloses an example of a silicon carbide junction FET having a gate coupled to forward and backward diodes.
Patent Documents
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-134547    [Patent Document 2] U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-218424    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-21461    [Patent Document 4] U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-14719